


Out of It

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drinks, F/M, alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt





	Out of It

Newt knew he was wrong; Tina had a reason to be worried. She'd stumbled into the shed to find him hunched over the wooden desk, absolutely wasted. 

"Newt, you've got a problem, and you know it!" Tina snapped, a loud bang echoing throughout the room as she slammed her hand on the table. "All this alcohol is going to kill you! No wonder they banned it in America!"

"We're not in America," Newt retorted back, stumbling toward Tina, who took a step back in utter repulsion. "That's why we're in Dorset."

"No, Newt," Tina said, pushing him off her arm. "We're here because I wanted to move here with Queenie and Jacob, so they could be together. Not so you could turn into some... into some drunkard!"

As Tina pushed him, Newt found himself get rather dizzy, and caught himself mere seconds from falling onto the table. "I'm not a drunk," he muttered out weakly, the world swimming in front of him. 

"Clearly you are if everyday I walk down into that shed and find you wasted on... what were you even drinking? I swear, if it's more than one thing..."

Newt looked down at his hands on the table, ashamed. He'd had three different bottles, and somehow managed to drain them all within two hours. 

"Oh, this is balled up!" Tina scoffed, watching as he regained his senses with crossed arms. "Look at you- you can't even stand up!" Tina sighed and hoisted Newt up, struggling a bit since he was nearly 40 pounds heavier than her. Nausea coursed throughout him, and his knees wobbled in response. "No, you're helping me do this!" Tina said, nearly dragging him to their bedroom. After an exhausting three minutes, Newt fell onto the bed, too tired to do anything but lay with his face pressed against the silk bedspread. Tina knew he was too far gone to put himself to bed, so she pulled what covers back she could and nudged him under, producing a long stream of complaints from him. But the moment his head hit the pillow, Newt was sound asleep. 

Tina sat on the edge of the bed, chest heaving. She felt entirely drained, her entire body aching from a long day at work and the dilemma with Newt. She stood up slowly, the bed creaking under her, and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. It was there, at the table, near midnight that she allowed herself to cry. She didn't understand why Newt was doing this, why he was drinking so much when everything seemed to be going perfectly. "Why're you doing this?" She whispered into the air, her voice cracking. Her lip quivered and she quickly wiped her nose as snot threatened to drip out of it. Soon, her head was buried in her hands, nose touching the table. "Why wasn't I enough, Newt?"

"Because I don't love you anymore."

Newt's voice from behind Tina startled her, and she jumped and faced him. "What... what did you say?" She asked, eyes widening in hurt. 

"I drink to forget that I'm not in love with you anymore," Newt clarified, unable to look her in the eyes. "Because there's still a part of me that can't bare to cause you that much pain. But I have to do it, so I am now. Tina, I don't love you anymore."

"What did I do?" She asked simply, her voice so quiet Newt struggled to hear. 

 

Newt took a heavy breath in. "I came to the realization that it was you. You are the person I have chased and chased until my feet almost crumbled underneath me like ancient bones in the hands of desperate archaeologists trying to figure out what went wrong. What went wrong? What happened between us. A flame that burned that brightly was just not meant to last. Love is like running a marathon. You can either run it till the end or you can give up part way through. I gave up... stopped loving. It happened with Leta as well. It's something I can't control. Forgive me Tina, for I hope someday you'll understand," Newt turned to leave, grabbing his coat and his suitcase. Tina only sat, feeling her heart break in her chest as silent tears streamed down her face. 

Tina's voice was congested and nasally. "Newt, if... if we never see each other again, just remember I loved you."


End file.
